Dark Hearts
by L337Vampires
Summary: *Refurbished* Destiny Ougari was born a Child of Light, protector of universal balance. but when balance is thrown off course she pairs up with an unlikely hero to return order. RikuxOc AxelxOc KairixSora
1. Prologue:Resurrection

**Hey peeps! :D I am here with the refurbished version of Dark Hearts! Enjoy, review, and such! :D**

**I do not own KH**

_

* * *

_

I spun gracefully around the room, my hair twirling with me. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back as I lifted my arms out. I opened my eyes as a sudden heat rushed into the room.

"Your awake..." I said in my sweet soprano voice.

"Yes." The man replied.

"It's good to finally see you." I approached him as he took off his hood. His bright red hair fell back off his shoulders. "How are you feeling... Axel?"

His green eyes were focused on something far away.

"Thankful." He finally said.

_

* * *

_

**Nice Prologue right? :D NO! Just kidding review please!**


	2. Chapter 1: Child of Light

**Next chapter :D la**

**I do not own Kingdom hearts**

_

* * *

_

A heart slowly floated up to the sky. It passed through the clouds and dodged the birds. I caught it in my hands and released it from the darkness. I filled it with power from the Light Crystal then put it in the incubation pod.

"You are very lucky," I said to it. "You'll be able to return to your original form. You'll be whole."

I stepped back onto the balcony of the massive castle and looked at the sky.

"Kingdom Hearts... Why does everyone want to take you from me?" I stepped back inside and sat at my desk. "Readings are normal." I opened the screen for heartless activity. I switched to the Nobody readings and gasped. "That is not normal."

I ran from the room and down the stairs. The monitor had said Nobodies were attacking everyone, everything, and their numbers were growing ten times. I knew the Heartless numbers were growing gradually but the nobodies just were appearing out of no where. They had no one keeping them in line. I pulled on a long white robe and slipped some shoes onto my feet and rushed out the front door.

The meadow in front of the castle had white grass instead of green, but it was now turning black. Heartless were merging from the blades, wilting them as they moved.

"Crap..." I squeaked. I ran back inside and up the stairs. Instead of going right, to the study room, I went straight, to the court yard. I ran down the slope and crashed against a giant pillar covered with hearts. Four more where around it in a square. I stretched up and grabbed the heart on top, it came off and morphed into a large blue crystal.

"Unlock the light and bury darkness." I chanted to it. Light burst from it and it faded into my chest leaving a crystal-shaped mark. When the light depleted there was a boy, more of a man, laying there unconscious.

"Oh!" I rushed to him and my hand flew to his neck. "No pulse... a nobody...! He's--!"

I carefully pulled his arm over my shoulder. A girl appeared, she looked the exact opposite of me. Short black hair, red left eye, blue right, white pants, black long-sleeve shirt, and a black robe.

"Need help sister?" She said.

"Yes Suki, that'd be nice." I said, disgruntled. She walked opposite of me and pulled the man's other arm over her shoulder. We brought him to the study and put him in a pod, laying down.

"Did you take these from Naminé?" Suki asked.

I knocked her on the head. "Huh?"

She pushed my hand away.

"We were the one's who chose her power remember?" I said.

"Right... I'm leaving now." She walked out the room.  
"Why must we not get along?" I asked myself. I turned to the man. "You... I know your face..." I touched the pod and hit thoughts and memories appeared in my mind. "Axel..." I whispered. A smile appeared on my face. "Welcome back, friend."

_

* * *

_

**Another chapter typed. Yes I wrote this on paper before I typed it. Thats why its better planned then the other one. Review!**

**I will give you a cookie :3**


	3. Chapter 2:Emotional Axel

**Hey people, has a lot of bugs on my end and that's why the chapters repeat themselves, I also had trouble with uploading them so I have to export a chapter then take out all the words and copy from the document then paste it onto the site... I fixed it though! It must have been because they were doing maintenance... Any ways, another Chapter here please enjoy!**

**(I made a lot of pairings in the description but most of them don't really end up going any where... except Sora and Kairi... but I won't spoil it for you all.)**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!**

**Review please**

_

* * *

_

Days passed and I monitored Axel's functions. He was slowly reviving from the darkness, little by little. I began crafting a defensive weapon for myself, in case of another Heartless attack. Two exactly identical pistols. They shot like Xigbar's with excellent fire power; I began making swords just in case, like Xaldin's spears. I made sure to carefully mold them to perfection and to handle them with care.

I finished for the day and changed into a long, flowing dress with thick straps. I pulled my long white hair up behind me and put on ballet-flats. I positioned the white shoes parallel to each other and took a deep breath; piano music began to play. I slid my right leg behind me and curtsied. I glided across the room in a graceful trance, and began spinning. My hair wrapped around my waist and the black dress became a ring around me. I lifted my arms and let my head fall back as my eyes closed. A heat wave came across the room, my eyes opened and I stumbled to a stop. I dropped my arms and turned to look at the presence.

"Your... awake..." I said quietly. I let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah..."

"How... Are you feeling?" I crept over to him quietly.

"Thankful... For you..." He looked down, his bright red hair falling in his face.

"Axel... I'm sorry..."

"What's there to be sorry for? You were doing your job... I'm alive again because of you..."

"You are alive..." I put my hand over his heart and felt it softly beating. "You are... almost whole again..."

Tears began falling from his eyes.

"Yeah... whole..." He rested his head on my shoulder and cried.

_

* * *

_

He sat with his back against me, my arms around his shoulders comforting him. The sobs coming from him were now small gasps.

"How does it feel... to have a heart?" I asked quietly.

"I only have half a heart..." He corrected.

"Ah... yes... Half a heart... The rest didn't accept your physical make up..."

"But half did... I'm glad, I know... once again, how it feels to express... emotions, to feel...The others..." Tears began to stream for his fallen comrades. "They won't ever be able to experience this."

"Roxas is experiencing it right now." I whispered.

"Roxas..." Grief over-took Axel once again and he choked out the name.

"I'm sorry," I leaned my face against his hair. "I guess... some things are better left unsaid."

"You sound just like her."

"Of course, she's Kairi's nobody... And Kairi..." Axel turned to face me.

"You miss your niece." He said bluntly.

"Terribly... She is also the last thing I have left of my brother. We had no choice but to send her somewhere safe..." I looked at him then down again. "It wasn't my decision."

"Then let's go visit her!" Axel jumped off the chair, pulling me with him. He raised his hand and a portal began to appear.

"No! If the other's find out--"

We were sucked into the ground by an unknown force.

A bright light appeared and soon, so did a floor. Axel came down first and with a loud thud I landed on him.

"Ow!" We both yelled.

I stood up and looked around the room. We were in a large Coliseum with a dome roof. Dark shadows were in the seats, just staring at us.

"A-Axel..." I poked his arm.

"Ha... oh..." He stood and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Destiny Ougari, Child of Light. Axel, Nobody and friend. You have tried to leave this world in a portal to Darkness. How shall you explain this?" A deep voice boomed through the place.

"I'm sorry but I didn't make the portal! The darkness may be growing but I may have--"

"Silence!" I jolted back. "Destiny Ougari, Age 16, or 96 in human years. We sentence you to temporary eviction of our world. You will be wiped of all memories, they will return... in time. Your friend will protect you while you are..." There was a chuckle. "Disabled."

"As an important Child of Light, we need you to stay alive." A woman said. "Now..."

I grabbed Axel's arm.

"Begone!"

The world went black.

_

* * *

_

**I was planning to upload this along with chapter 1 and the prologue (wow that was out of order) but I couldn't type it up in time. I'm planning on updating during the weekends so I have time to write chapters and type them up. I hope everyone likes the story as I originally planned it (back when Kingdom Hearts 2 came out) and I hope everyone reviews! Thank you for reading!**

**-gives you Internet cookie-**


	4. Chapter 3:Destiny Islands

**Sorry if this chapter is bad, I wrote it during work so I was trying to finish this chapter. I hope you all still enjoy!**

**I do not own kingdom hearts... just wanted you to know that.**

**Copyrighted quotes from the game are located in this chapter please ignore and go on normally. **

_

* * *

_

"Destiny!"

"Huh..."

"Destiny wake up!"

My eyes slowly opened. A man with red hair and beautiful green eyes was standing over me, and my eyes closed again.

"Destiny!" He yelled.

I jumped up screaming. "Not a dream! Who... Who are you?"

"What do you mean? It's me, Axel? Got it memorized?" He stepped towards me and I scooted back.

"Okay, '_**Axel**_' where am I and... who is... 'Destiny'?"

"That's your name, you are Destiny... Don't you remember?" I shook my head and he looked down. "'Talk about blank with a capitol _**B**_"... Your worse than Roxas.... Never mind, we have to get out of here I have a feeling someone is coming." He tugged me back to a small wooden shack and closed the door, leaving a small opening for us to look out.

"Sora!" A girl giggled. "Where are we going?"

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out. 'Thanks a lot Kairi!'" A boy's voice crept in the shack along with laughing. "Let's go!"

The boy appeared in our view, his hair was dark brown spikes and his eyes were dark blue. Running next to him was a girl with red hair and the same eyes.

"Come on." Whispered Axel. He ran out pulling me again. "Long time no see, Sora!" Axel slowled to a walk and approached the boy, Sora.

I hid behind Axel as Sora called out his name. "How have you been?"

"You know... Dead then Alive again, nothing big. We were actually here to... never mind, it doesn't matter as long as we're in this... predicament." Axel looked at me. "can we talk somewhere privately?"

"Sure, my house. Let's go!" Sora lead the way to the dock. I stepped in with the girl and we were off across the ocean.

"So..." The girl said as we reached the halfway mark. "What's your name? Mine's Kairi."

"I don't know." I replied.

"Alright... Where are you from?"

"I'm not sure."

"I see..." She whispered. "We're alike..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So are you like, Axel's girlfriend?"

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" She looked down and I sighed. "Axel says my name is Destiny, the rest you'll have to ask him."

"His intentions are true I admit, but... Axel has a broken past too." She looked down as she rowed. "He tried to... well he was a bad person. But when he met Sora, its like something changed him. Sora has the atmosphere about him." She blushed.

I reached out to touch her hand and vague images appeared. A small girl, red hair and bright aqua eyes, turning to face me. She smiled then faded.

"I know your face..." The words slipped through my lips.

Kairi stared and we reached the shore without another word. I looked at my hand, wondering. Why did I get that reaction? We walked up the beach and regrouped with Axel and Sora. I grabbed Axel's hand and stared, making him blush.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Nope, Still don't know you." I dropped his hand and ran up towards Sora by the street.

Sora called from the top of the hill,"You coming Axel?"

He walked behind us sluggishly on our way to Sora's house.

"Make yourselves at home." Sora said, he left the room. Axel sat down and I sat on the floor in front of him.

"So..." Axel said after a while. "Kairi, did you ever forgive me for, you know? Kidnapping you?"

"Of course. I can't hold a grudge forever." She looked down. "That's a small path to darkness."

"It warms my _heart_ to know you forgive me." Again, flashes, different this time, only lasting a second or two. A heart floating in the sky and my hands holding onto it.

"Axel... What is Destiny to you?" Kairi mumbled.

"What are you jealous? We're friends. Other than Roxas, she's the best one I got." Axel wrapped his arms around me. Sora walked in and handed us "Popsicles" and Axel caught him up on everything that happened.

"So, the darkness is growing again..." Sora whispered.

"Yeah," With that last word there was a loud bang in the other room. A boy with long silver hair and aqua-green eyes ran in with a black and red sword.

"Sora! Heartless, and a lot of them!" He turned as dark shadows began to creep up from the ground. The charged and Sora attacked with a key blade that appeared in his hand. The creature dissolved into a black cloud and thus, the battle began.

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the late update but I've been dealing with a lot of stuff at home lately and I just now had time to sit down and type... This chapter is where the two versions of this story connects. Destiny was supposed to be alone in the Destiny Islands but I've grown to like Axel, he's cool so I couldn't let him be dead... Any ways, I hope you all enjoyed and please Review!**

**Thanks to those who reviewed before!**


End file.
